A phased array near infrared Electro-Optical Scanner has been developed and tested in brain models under the SBIR Phase I contract. The instrument can detect anomalies of absorption with high pointing accuracy in one and two dimensions. This contract award supports the following Phase II objectives: 1) test and refine a fast response, hand-held scanner in brain models to determine specificity and sensitivity for small object detection in 3-dimensions by line of position, 2) test ability of the scanner to detect absorption abnormalities in pediatric patients with no intracranial disease and those with brain tumors, hydrocephalus, or cerebral hematomas, and 3) adapt the scanner to provide regional images of the brain.